


Just polyester

by Kirjenonny



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha Bang Chan, Alpha Seo Changbin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Bang Chan, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, OT3, Omega Han Jisung | Han, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirjenonny/pseuds/Kirjenonny
Summary: Anyways, Chan has been in love with his best friend Changbin for as long as he can remember, the problem? They're both alphas, oh and also, Changbin's in love with beautiful omega Jisung
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	Just polyester

**Author's Note:**

> yet another fic based on the "heather" song because i'm a mess. 
> 
> tw // non specified body-issues, hints of an eating disorder

Changbin looks beautiful like this, with glitter in his hair, his face drenched in campfire light and, of course, Jisung on his lap, their hands intertwined. Changbin always looks the best when he’s in love, and he’s probably never loved anyone more than he loves Jisung even if he doesn’t quite yet know the extent of his own feelings. They’re not anything yet, only too close friends who look at each other tenderly from across rooms and sit in each others’ laps during bonfires, but Chan can tell that they’re already impossibly gone for each other.

He sighs into his beer for the hundredth time, earning another worried look from Felix.

He looks up into the faint outlines of stars and wonders what could have been.

If he’d been an Omega, if he’d been as pretty and delicate as Jisung, if he wasn’t an absolute freak of an Alpha who’d fallen in love with his Alpha best friend. But when he looks at Jisung and Changbin, all golden from firelight, he just knows that no matter how different the circumstances, Changbin and Jisung would have found each other.

Changbin tilts his head in a silent question but Chan reassures him with a quiet smile as he gets up and walks into the house, away from the firelight. He abandons his lukewarm beer on a random shelf and barely makes it to the bathroom before he’s falling to his knees and puking his guts out. He’s not even drunk. Chan doesn’t know for how long he’s there, throwing up and so fucking lonely, but it must have been a long time because pain starts shooting up his knees and eventually Jisung is there. He steps into the room with silent steps and when he starts rubbing Chan’s back, the older startles.

“Hey hyung, you okay? Want me to bring you something to help with your tummy?” Chan just shakes his head, he’s not even vomiting anymore, just hunched over the toilet, trying desperately not to cry. He curses Jisung for being so utterly sweet, so perfectly omegan. 

“I’m fine, probably something I ate. I’m gonna head home now, though. Say bye to the rest of the guys for me?” He’s not being convincing enough and he knows it, Chan’s the kind of guy who says goodbye with a hug for every one of his friends except for Felix and Jeongin who prefer a forehead kiss and a high five respectively. But to be honest, right now he doesn’t particularly care about keeping up appearances, he just needs to get out of this house, away from Jisung’s impossibly beautiful face. 

“Uh, okay hyung, but please call me or Changbin if you need anything, okay?” Chan just nods, gets up and rinses his mouth with tap water before leaving. The air outside is cold without the warmth of the campfire but Chan doesn’t get into his car, instead he starts walking down the road, rubbing his arms to warm himself up a little.

The sky is much darker out here, the stars less pale. 

Stars. It’s almost impossible to believe these are the same stars he and Changbin used to look at during sleepovers when they were younger. It all seems so far away now, when Chan still was small enough to believe he might be an omega and Changbin didn’t care about anything like dating or falling in love. Before Jisung came into their lives, with his mile-wide smiles and his too comforting hugs.

He exhales and the air comes out white, he realizes he left his jacket at Felix’s place but it’s okay, really. He can’t get them out of his head, Changbin and Jisung, Jisung and Changbin, ChangbinandJisung and no space for him, the way they fit like they were made for each other while he can only look from afar. He gasps a little when he realizes, and laughs a bit too hard for someone alone and mostly sober, but it’s just too fucking funny.

As he thinks of them together for the thousandth time, he realizes he’s in love with Jisung too. Because of course.

See, what you might have realized is that Chan has been in love with Changbin for a long time, for as long as he can remember. He’s been in love with Changbin through the awkward growing up years when his best friend was mostly legs and a pointy jaw, he’s been in love with Changbin through every single one of his relationships and through the break ups too, he thinks that he’d love Changbin through the end of the world. And now there’s Jisung too. Jisung who's too beautiful for words, but most importantly too kind to hate or even simply like. 

He throws himself on the side of the road and the cold grass crunches under his body. And he laughs because the universe must really hate him, huh? He laughs and laughs until his chest hurts and he can’t breathe. And then he’s crying, loud open mouthed sobs that turn into whines from his wolf. Gods, it hurts.

He howls the most mournful he ever has and then he keeps crying and his wolf begs to be let out if only to cope with the cold but Chan doesn’t let him because his wolf is impulsive enough to do something like return to Felix’s house. Instead he shivers, tears the grass from the ground with stiff, cold fingers and falls asleep whining to himself.


End file.
